


Goose to the rescue!

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, This is crack y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: What if Goose hadn't spit up the Tesseract at the end of the movie? What if she still had it when Loki came to earth looking for it?





	Goose to the rescue!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ragingstillness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragingstillness/gifts).



Thanos wasn't sure what to make of the sight before him. There was Loki, all right, but instead of holding the Tesseract, he was holding a heavily restrained Terran feline.

"Where is the Tesseract?" He asked.

Loki held the cat in front of him, a look of mild fear on his face. "It's... inside of her."

Thanos frowned. "How hard can it be to take an Infinity Stone from inside of a _cat_?"

Loki replied, "Not hard at all, but this is no ordinary cat. She's a _Flerken_." He carefully removed the restraints and held her out towards Thanos.

Before Thanos could ask what a Flerken was, the cat opened her mouth and an impossible amount of tentacles and teeth flew at him. He barely had time to register that he was being pulled towards the cat before everything went dark.

 

Once he was sure that Goose was done, Talos shifted back to himself. He cautiously picked up Goose, who purred contentedly and rubbed her head against his arm. "You're a very good kitty," he said. "Now let's get you back. I'm sure Fury misses you."

**Author's Note:**

> I just started a gofundme to get a hysterectomy. You can donate directly [here](https://www.gofundme.com/1nuiu3v7w0) or reblog [this post](https://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/185472729795/click-here-to-support-hysterectomy-organized-by) to spread the word.


End file.
